<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it just is by lessofyou (coffeeandher)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439789">it just is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandher/pseuds/lessofyou'>lessofyou (coffeeandher)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i'll leave it up for your imagination, it's happy i swear, kinda sad though, really it is, something i never bothered finishing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandher/pseuds/lessofyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the kind of feeling where you know everything's gonna be alright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it just is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really recommend listening to the song before, during, or after reading<br/>https://youtu.be/oBpaB2YzX8s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>glasses chimed as soojin spun her straw around, ice bumping into one another in the drink as she was mindlessly listening to her friend speak. </p><p>“seo soojin are you even listening?” the girl interrupts, waving a hand in front of the busy girl's face trying to catch her attention.</p><p>soojin glances up at the girl with a stoic expression, almost as if she was disconnected. shaking her head, she stands up and fishes cash out of her pocket to pay for today. she places it on the table, with her friend giving her a questioning look.</p><p>“let's meet next time, soyeon, i'm a bit exhausted.” soojin says, before swiftly rushing out of the restaurant, not letting the girl to speak her thoughts.</p><p>a gust of wind hit her face as she exits the restaurant. walking over to where she parked her car, she remembered she drove with soyeon. mentally facepalming, she gets her phone out to send a quick text to yuqi, soyeon's girlfriend, to pick her up. </p><p>when she finally received a message back saying she'll be over in 10, soojin opened the car and drove out of the parking and into the main road. </p><p>the streets were almost empty, and lately it's been colder than usual. lights started flickering on as the sky grew darker and stores start closing. people walking out toward their own car and going home, maybe to their family to spend time together. </p><p>soojin spots a playground and decides to drive towards it, parking a few feet away. </p><p>she exits her car, stiffly walking towards a set of swings and sitting down. </p><p>she looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars, then sighing. her breath visible, forming into little white clouds and disappearing. she just wished this day was over. </p><p>as much as she kept her barriers up, somehow, people keep persisting and trying to knock them down. but, that was only for her to know that eventually, people go away too. </p><p>and that's the reason. </p><p>why she doesn't bother getting close with anyone.</p><p>she kept swinging her legs lightly, not bothering to check the time, when she heard leaves crunching towards her. </p><p>a figure sat on the swing next to hers. soojin turned to look at who it was, curiosity beaming. it was a girl with long raven hair and chocolate eyes that could light up the night. she wore a white sweater with black jeans and boots, a beauty mark visible on the right side of her face, one that contradicts soojin's own. she was breathtaking, if soojin had to admit. </p><p>they sat still for a while, wrapping in the silence that fell between them.</p><p>“isn't it dangerous for a beautiful woman like you to be out this hour?” the girl speaks up.</p><p>soojin didn't know it, but she let out a small, shy smile.</p><p>“could say the same to you.” she replies, stealing a glance.</p><p>the girl lets out a hearty laugh. </p><p>“shuhua,” she says, turning to soojin and throwing her hand out, “my name is yeh shuhua.” </p><p>“seo soojin.” she responds, taking the girl's hand and shaking it. </p><p>“it's nice to meet you, seo soojin.” shuhua says, giving a toothy smile, to which soojin gives a lip smile.</p><p>silence engulfs the two of them again, but this time it felt warm, warmth that contrasted to the cold air surrounding both of them. and for the first time, soojin felt relaxed. whoever this mystery girl named yeh shuhua was, soojin doesn't know why she feels like this. it's different from the others. definitely. </p><p>“what are you thinking of, seo soojin?” </p><p>“just some things going on.” </p><p>shuhua nods.</p><p>“well, you wanna go for a walk?” shuhua offers, dropping the previous topic as soojin didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>“i would love to.” soojin replies, smiling at the girl as she stood up and offering her hand towards the former, to which soojin accepted.</p><p>they walked around for some time, shuhua swinging their arms occasionally. making goofy remarks towards things they passed by, and soojin giggling at each of them. it all felt natural, somehow. </p><p>and sometime later, soojin started speaking up more, eyes lighting up as she talked about a memory in one of her childhood days, shuhua listening attentively, nodding from time to time as she gets more and more immersed in the story. </p><p>before she even knew it, the barrier she put up between her and people were suddenly gone. and the culprit? yeh shuhua.</p><p>“and then what happened??” shuhua asks excitedly.</p><p>“he ran away, what else?” soojin says, in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>“well yea but did you find him?” shuhua says, slightly pouting.</p><p>they were talking about a pet hamster soojin had to look over when she was in primary school. </p><p>soojin shakes her head.</p><p>“nope, he's gone forever.” she says.</p><p>“well hopefully he lived a good life then.” shuhua replies.</p><p>the two were now laying down on grass, stargazing. shuhua sprawled out like a starfish and soojin right next to her laying straight with her hands on top of her abdomen. it was shuhua's idea to lay down but soojin opposed, saying the grass was “too gross,” then later giving in as shuhua stated “once in a lifetime” that she gets to “stargaze with a stunning girl.”</p><p>“you looked sad.” shuhua started.</p><p>“what?” soojin says.</p><p>“you looked sad,” shuhua pauses, turning her head to face soojin, “when i first approached you. you looked sad.” </p><p>she turned her head back to the sky, admiring the stars. soojin letting the girl continue.</p><p>“i wanted to do something about it, and so i did. your eyes spoke more than a million words to me, like it was screaming for help, and somehow i got that message.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“you don't have to tell me your story right now, i wont force it. and i know we just met, but somehow i want to see that smile again every time.”</p><p>soojin felt the genuine message coming from the girl. </p><p>she sits up, turning her body to face the raven haired girl.</p><p>“let's hang out more then.” she proposes to the girl, catching her off guard, shuhua looked like she was about to explode.</p><p>“but, right now we need to take you home.” soojin slips in, chuckling as she earns a light punch from the latter. </p><p>“let's be happy, seo soojin.”</p><p>“yeah, let's be happy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just something short for now, im planning to release another au but i still dont know when cause im lazy, unprepared, and busy with school..so bear with me for a sec ! i left it an open ending for your imagination &lt;3 and also i just ran out of ideas and wrote it on a whim. promise i'll be back with something longer the next time we meet.</p><p>see you soon,<br/>KMH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>